


The Time in Third Grade

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "We both bumped into each other under some mistletoe and kissed but it turns out you're the kid from third grade who would tie my shoelaces together and I still hate you for that."





	The Time in Third Grade

**Author's Note:**

> The title makes no sense, I'm sorry about that. I think we've figured out by now that naming my stories is not my strong point.

The Christmas party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time, dancing to the music and drinking. Even Dan was enjoying himself even though parties were not usually his thing. 

The atmosphere was lively and Dan was keeping himself busy by chatting to a few friends he hadn’t seen in a long time. “I'm getting myself something to drink,” he said when there was a pause in conversation. “Do you guys want anything?” 

Some people gave him their preferences and Dan walked off to go to the drinks table. Before he could make it there, he bumped into someone walking by and heard wolf whistles coming from his group of friends. He paused and turned around in confusion. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

One of his friends was kind enough to clear up his confusion by pointing above his head. Hanging from the doorway was a bunch of mistletoe. He turned to look at the unlucky person he bumped into and found a guy looking at the mistletoe with the same look of horror Dan was sure was present on his own face. 

No wonder his friends were looking at him like Christmas came early. Dan shook his head, putting a stop to any ideas they had running through their heads. “I’m not kissing a complete stranger for your entertainment,” he said. 

The guy standing next to him let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dan had no intention of going through with it. His relief was short lived when Dan’s friends smirked and shook his head. “You know the rules Dan. If you stand with someone under the mistletoe, you have to kiss them,” his friend said. “We’re not letting you move from there until we see you two kiss. And don’t think you’re getting out of it with a kiss on the cheek. We want a kiss on the lips; a proper kiss.” 

“They’re not letting this go, are they?” the other guy said, resigned to his fate. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Dan wanted to say his friends would give up if they refused to kiss for a few minutes but he knew his friends better than that. They thrived off of each other’s embarrassment. Dan knew if they said they weren’t letting them move until they kissed, his friends meant it. The only way they were getting out of this was by doing what they asked them to. 

“Sorry about this,” Dan said, feeling bad at the knowledge that it was his friends who were putting them in this uncomfortable position. “My friends can be huge assholes but I swear they’re not always so bad.”

The other boy smiled at him and Dan couldn’t help but feel relieved in knowing that at least he didn’t hate him. “Don’t worry about it. What are friends for if not to embarrass us every once in awhile,” he shrugged. “I’m Phil by the way. I feel it’s only polite to introduce myself to the person I’m going to be kissing under the mistletoe.”

Dan chuckled and nodded. “You make a good point. I’m Dan.” He didn’t bring up the fact that Phil looked familiar to him, thinking it was his brain playing tricks on him.

They turned around to face each other and leaned in. It was awkward when their lips first touched. Both of them were unsure of where to place their hands and they kept their eyes wide open, wanting to make sure not too many people were looking at them. 

Dan’s friends chanted them on and whistled which made them both blush but it didn’t take them long to figure out it was best to ignore them. Once they stopped thinking about the people looking at them, they relaxed more into the kiss until both Dan and Phil found themselves enjoying it. 

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and Phil pulled him closer from his waist. Soon, they forgot all about the mistletoe and Dan’s friends observing them. All they could think about was the breathtaking kiss they were sharing. If kissing strangers was like this, Dan couldn’t help but think he should try it out more often. 

It didn’t take long for their innocent kiss to turn passionate until they were making out. Just as things were getting more steamy, they were brought crashing down back to reality by someone clearing their throat to get their attention. 

Dan and Phil sprang apart as if burnt and avoided each other’s eyes. Dan didn’t have to look at Phil to know he was blushing just as much as him. It was supposed to be a short kiss to appease his friends but they got carried away until they were making out in front of everyone. His friends would never let him live this down. 

They stood staring at each other for a moment, unsure of what they were supposed to do. Dan was brought out of his stupor by one of his friends slapping him on the back. “When we told you we wanted to see a proper kiss I wasn’t expecting a full on make out session in the middle of a party full of people. Good for you mate.” 

Dan could feel himself turn bright red. This wasn’t how he expected his day to go. He had every intention of finding out who put up mistletoe at a party and giving them a piece of his mind. 

Dan mumbled something about going to get the drinks he set out to get in the first place and left before his friends could embarrass him even more. The last person he expected to bump into at the drinks table was Phil. He also was the last person he wanted to see at the moment, after their impromptu make out session. “Hey,” he said, giving Phil an awkward smile. 

Phil smiled back and waved. “Hey there. Sorry for disappearing after… you know, after we kissed. I wasn’t in the mood to get teased by your friends again.”  
Dan couldn’t blame him. He wished he could have done the same thing and avoided his group of friends for a few hours. “Don’t worry about it. I know they can get a bit much sometimes. I’m sorry they put you on the spot like that though. They only wanted to have something to tease me about and you happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was enjoyable, even though I would have enjoyed it a lot more if we didn’t have an audience scrutinising our every move,” Phil shrugged. 

Dan chuckled. He couldn’t deny that he also found their kiss very enjoyable. If he didn’t, an innocent kiss would not have turned into a making out session. He was sure Phil knew this so he bit the bullet. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again as long as we were in private,” he admitted. “Maybe we could go out sometime?” 

Phil looked surprised at his honesty but he didn’t seem put off, which Dan took as a good sign. “Are you asking me out on a date?” 

Dan was about to confirm that yes, he asked him out on a date when something caught his eye and made him pause. “Your eyes,” he whispered under his breath. “They’re a weird mix of blue, green and yellow just like - It’s you! You’re the kid from third grade who would tie my shoelaces together and laugh when I ended up tripping.” 

Instead of looking shocked or surprised, Phil directed a sheepish smile at him. “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that,” he said. 

“You knew?” 

“Well, yeah. I recognised you when we bumped into each other. I wasn’t going to talk to you because I didn’t know whether you remembered me but then your friends kind of forced me to,” Phil said. “When you introduced yourself I figured you had no idea who I was and didn’t remember I used to do that when we were young.” 

“I still hate you for that,” Dan huffed out, even though he hadn’t thought about it in years and knew it wasn’t true. “The rest of the children in our class made fun of me for the rest of the year because of that.” 

Phil had the decency to look guilty. “Would it help if I said I’m very sorry? Because I am. I was a stupid boy, and I thought doing that would get your attention but I know now that wasn’t the right way to go about it.” 

“Yeah, because the right way to get someone’s attention is to bump into them under the mistletoe and then be forced to kiss them,” Dan said, but his smile showed he wasn’t being serious. He couldn’t help but find the whole situation amusing; being reunited with someone who used to tease him years later, through a kiss under the mistletoe. 

“Does this mean your offer for a date no longer stands?” Phil asked, although he still looked hopeful. 

Dan wasn’t going to let something of the past ruin the opportunity of going on a date with someone he liked. He was hopeful Phil was no longer the same as the boy in third grade who tied his shoelaces together to get his attention. “No, the offer still stands but you're paying for our first date to make up for all the times I tripped because of you,” Dan smirked. 

“It’s a date. Do you want to get out of here?” Phil asked. 

“That sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And Day 20 is done! Only 5 more fics to go until the end of this year's 25 Days of Christmas! You'll be happy to know that I saved the best for last...


End file.
